


you or your memory

by sailormomotaros



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Nonbinary Character, Other, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailormomotaros/pseuds/sailormomotaros
Summary: A compilation of whatever Sid/Fray drabbles I end up writing. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	1. we do it different in ishgard

“ _Fray, what are you--_ ” Sid hisses as he’s pulled in against Fray, hands going to steady himself against the brick wall that Fray’s leaned against. His hands are curled in the straps of Sid’s armor, his armor clacking against his. And his eyes meet Sid’s, then his lips, pressing warm to Sid’s, helmet hastily undone before Fray’s dragged him down into a kiss full of tongue and teeth. Temple knights clatter past, shouting and yelling, and in their quiet, darkened corner, all Sid can think of, dazed, is Fray’s mouth hot against his. He goes to pull away, once they’ve passed, and Fray’s fingers tighten and he pulls him in close again.

“Don’t,” Fray murmurs. “They might come back around.” And he slides his hand down, creeping down his torso. Sid sucks in a deep breath. He’s tempted. He’s really tempted.

“So we run, before they come back around. We’ll get caught for…” Fray’s hand is unbuckling Sid’s belt, eyes steady on him with that hot intensity that always makes Sid’s stomach do a backflip. “ _For public indecency,_ ” Sid hisses.

“ _Public indecency,_ ” Fray echoes, mocking. “We’re both still clothed, _Sid_.” He punctuates it with a hand in Sid’s pants, now, a little fumbling. Sid drops his head to bite his lip hard and stifle the groan that threatens to escape him. “Nothing wrong… with a little…” Fray’s other hand, guiding Sid’s thigh between his legs. “A little… stress relief.” And the shorter knight’s low moan is sweet-- A secret, shared thing, for Sid’s ears only. It’s only a shame, he thinks, that they don’t have the privacy of their room in The Forgotten Knight, somewhere they can manage something louder than hushed breaths and groans. Fray forgets his prior task, a bit, as he rubs himself against Sid, and it’s a lot of fumbling and awkward maneuvering as they try to work with each other.

Sid’s release comes with Fray’s, the both of them gasping and shuddering, Fray’s body warm against his even through the armor. All of Sid’s worries, all his stresses, they’ve been washed away by the stars under his eyelids and the feeling of Fray pulling him in and kissing him again. Gods, he doesn’t want it to end. When Fray does finally, sadly pull away, forehead resting against Sid’s shoulder now, Sid swallows, trying to catch his breath. “Stress relief, huh?” He breathes. “We should try it again, somewhere we can blow off a little more steam.”

Fray laughs, a low, rough sound bubbling up from his throat. “Yeah,” he says. “Yeah, let’s do that.” The grin that he bares lights a sweet spark in Sid’s chest, and he drinks in the sight of his face, so often hidden behind the stoic helm. Fray pulls him into another kiss before he has the time to think something sappier than that, though.


	2. get lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the sad drabble

Calloused fingers smooth over Sidurgu’s scales, over a long, jagged cut only oozing blood now. “I’ll kill them,” Fray’s voice comes, low and rough, and their eyes burn into Sid’s, hot with the embers of righteous anger that Fray practically spits when they speak.

Sid lifts his hands, resting them over Fray’s, and he shakes his head, murmuring “They’re already dead. Did you think I’d just let temple knights go?” His hands continue up, then, to unclasp and lift off the heavy helmet concealing their face. “That doesn’t matter now, anyways.” And it doesn’t, he thinks. What matters is that he has to look at their face right now, because suddenly, he’s scared that he might forget it. He cups Fray’s cheek and presses his lips to chapped ones, always bitten or bleeding. It hurts, how sweet the sharp grasp of Fray’s fingers in his hair is, holding him close like there’s nothing else worth holding onto in the world.

“I missed you,” Sid whispers against their mouth, and he hates how weak it sounds, how much he feels like crying, all of a sudden. Fray’s fingers slide down his cheek, over ridges of scale, and their smile is… sad, which Sid doesn’t think he’s ever seen.

“I miss you too.” Sid’s eyes burn, and his throat hurts. Miss? But Fray is here, everything else feels like a bad dream, and... “Hey. Take care of them for me, Sid. Rielle, and that stubborn warrior of whatever. Alright?”

Sid wakes with the ghost of Fray’s lips on his, tears in his eyes, and their name on his lips.


End file.
